Et si son absence m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux
by MimiBoom
Summary: Cette histoire se situe après l'épisode 22 de la saison 3 quand Stefan part avec Klaus et qu'Elena se retrouve seule avec Damon.Elena va-t-elle essayer de retrouver Stefan ? Va-t-elle choisir l'ainé ou le cadet des Salvatore ? Et pour vous donner un indice Bonnie va faire quelque chose de très particulier dans cette histoire! Laissez des commentaires pour m'aider svp.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Elena :

Ce matin, je me réveille aux côtés de Damon, mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment se faisait-il que j'étais dans le lit du frère de mon petit-ami ? Damon dormait toujours, donc je décide de descendre dans le salon après avoir été dans la cuisine en pensant qu'il n'y aurait pas de nourriture dans leur frigo mais au contraire en l'ouvrant, il «était plein de bonnes choses. Je pris un bol, me le remplit de lait et pris les céréales posé sur le plan de travail et je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je me suis soudain souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

Flash Back

J'étais dans le lit avec Damon qui lui était allongé avec une énorme fièvre après avoir été mordu par Tyler en voulant les sauver lui et Caroline.

« Elena va t-en je suis dangereux ! me dit-il alors qu'il souffrait de douleur.

-Non tu me feras rien, je vais rester près de toi, tu peux compter sur moi ! Lui dis-je »

Alors qu'il me dit de partir, il eu soudain une terrible douleur. Je m'assis donc à côté de lui et le prit dans mes bras.

« -Calme-toi, calme-toi je suis là, je suis tout près de toi et je n'est pas l'attention de partir et ça va aller tout va s'arranger, on trouvé une solution pour te soigner. Lui dis-je pour le rassuré

- Non ca ne va pas aller ! Et dit à Stefan que je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, je suis vraiment désolé Elena. Me dit-il alors que je lui éponger le front. »

-Promis je le dirais à Stefan. Lui répondis-je alors que je versais quelques larmes

-Je mérite de mourir

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne mérite pas de mourir.

-Si et je sais que tu aimes Stefan et que tu l'aimeras toujours mais je t'aime aussi. Me dit-il alors qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux. »

Je posai donc ma tête contre son torse pour lui montrer que même si je ne l'aimais pas de la même façon que j'aimais Stefan, je tenais quand même à lui à ma manière.

-« Si tu m'avais rencontré en 1864, je suis sûr que tu m'aurais apprécié. Continua t-il de me dire alors que je commençais à pleurer de plus en plus.

-Je t'adore aujourd'hui, tel que tu es. Lui répondis-je en le regardant alors que je continuais à pleurer. »

Il ne disait plus rien, après avoir prononcé cette phrase, il ferma les yeux comme s'il était sur le point de mourir. Alors que je pleurais ne sachant quoi faire, je le regardais et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir car j'étais sûr que c'était la fin pour lui, qu'il n'y avait plus rien n'à faire. C'était trop tard pour lui mais quand je l'ai embrassé, j'ai ressentis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis comme si tout à coup tout mes sentiments que j'avais pour lui en tant qu'ami avait changé qu'il se transformait en sentiments plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour mon petit-ami qui lui était son frère. Mais en y repensant il n'était pas au près de son frère, il n'était pas dans le manoir. Où était-il passé ? Soudainement Damon me remercia de l'avoir embrassé. Mais il y avait des bruits de pas dans le manoir. Peut-être que c'était Stefan qui avait trouvé une solution pour son frère ainé qui était sur le point de mourir.

« C'est moi que tu devrait remercier plutôt. Alors que je me retournais et vis mon double. Moi je lui apporte le remède. Continua t-elle.

-Où est Stefan ?

-Il paye pour ça, en me désignant le remède. Il s'est donné à Klaus et moi à ta place je ne le reverrai pas de si tôt.

-Comment ça il sait donner à Klaus ?

-Il a renoncé a tout ce qu'il avait pour son frère, toi y comprit, me dit-elle d'un air moqueur. Mais tu as Damon pour te tenir compagnie. Me dit-elle alors qu'elle me lança le reste du remède et elle disparu à une vitesse surhumaine.

Fin du Flash Back

Damon descendit les escaliers en plein forme, il allait beaucoup mieux, il pouvait se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine et pouvait toujours boire son scotch si tôt le matin. Il n'était que 10 heures et voilà qu'il buvait déjà.

PDV Damon :

Elena était déjà debout, je l'avais entendu descendre et se servir à manger. Mais je voulais la laisser seule, le temps qu'elle réalise que Stefan est partit avec Klaus uniquement pour me sauver mais du coup je lui étais redevable. Alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé depuis maintenant presque une heure, j'étais descendu et me servis un verre de scotch pour me réveiller. Et je m'assis à côté d'elle, Elena était perdu dans ses pensées, je le voyais bien, c'est à peine si elle avait remarqué ma présence et ne m'adressait pas la parole.

« Bien dormit ma belle ? Alors qu'elle releva la tête pour me regarder.

-Oui ca peut aller, je n'arrête pas de repenser à Stefan, je ne sais pas où il est, même ce que Klaus veut faire de lui. Je me pose tellement de questions. Me dit-elle alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot. »

Je me rapprochai d'elle et la prit dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma première fanfiction, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Alors Elena va-t-elle ouvrir les yeux ? Ou rester avec Stefan et le rechercher ? **

_**Chapitre 2**_

PDV Elena :

Quand Damon m'a pris dans ses bras, je me sentais bien comme à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité comme si il avait toujours été là comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quitté et qu'il ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber. Mais en réalité, il a toujours été là pour moi, il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Mais avec Stefan c'est différent, j'ai toujours l'apprécions qu'il s'éloigne de moi de jour en jour mais aujourd'hui c'est arrivé, il m'a laissé tomber comme si je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Mais si c'était le cas, il aurait dévoilé à Klaus que j'étais toujours vivante et que j'avais survécu au sacrifice grâce à mon père. Klaus avait tué tante Jenna, et à cause de lui mon père à dû se sacrifier pour me sauver la vie.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Elena ? Je me souvenais soudain que j'étais dans les bras de Damon.

- Oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et toi alors le remède à été efficace ? Lui demandais-je en me relevant et en fixant ses yeux bleu azur.

-Oui comme tu peux le voir, je suis en pleine forme, je ne pensais pas que Klaus serait le remède contre une morsure de loup-garou. Mais ne t'inquiète plus, et au fait merci pour ce baiser d'adieu qui du coup ne l'ai plus.

-Oh et bien je pensais que tu allais mourir et avec ce que tu m'as dit avant, je t'es embrassé pour te dire au revoir mais oui tu es toujours là et tant mieux. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si j'avais été toute seule.

-Tu m'as embrassé mais je ne me souviens pas ce que je t'ai dis juste avant. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne partirai plus et je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tu as ma parole.

-Tu sais très bien ce que tu m'as dit avant que je t'embrasse Damon, ne fait pas l'innocent. Et je l'espère bien que tu ne partiras pas et que tu ne me laisseras pas seule. Et au fait pourquoi tu ne m'abandonneras pas Damon ?

-Elena tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne partirai pas ?

-Oui prouve-moi que tu ne partiras pas comme Stefan. Lui dis-je en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le prouve ?

-Ou…. »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Damon m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et au lieu de le repousser, je suis resté là dans ses bras et j'ai continué à l'embrasser.

PDV Damon :

J'étais tellement surpris qu'elle ne me repousse pas au contraire elle continuait de m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait ou de peur que je parte Je me levai avec Elena dans les bras et l'emmena dans ma chambre avec une vitesse vampirique, elle continua à m'embrassé. Je l'avais enfin pour moi mais avait-elle de réellement sentiments pour moi. Je m'arrêtai à contrecœur et la regarda, elle était tellement belle.

« Elena, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Car après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter et je ne veux pas qu'ensuite, tu regrette, je veux savoir si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et qu'ensuite tu ne jette pas parce que je crois que je pourrais jamais m'en remettre.

-Damon, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais savoir ce qui te poussait à rester, je savais ce que tu allais me répondre, hier sur ton lit quand tu étais souffrant, je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Me dit-elle en me fixant avec ses yeux chocolat.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime…

-Oh si, je peux le deviner ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et je crois que même toi, tu ne pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su ce que je ressentais pour toi avant … Me dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne pleure pas princesse, regarde moi je t'aime comme un fou et même si tu t'es rendu compte que maintenant que tu m'aimais, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que maintenant que tu es à moi, tu ne pourras jamais en ressortir ! Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime. Me dit-elle entre deux baisers. »

Enfin, sa bouche si douce venait de prononcer ses trois petits mots, ce que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps, elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point je l'aime et depuis quand j'attends ce moment.

PDV Stefan :

Cela faisant maintenant plusieurs jours que j'étais parti avec Klaus et pendant ce temps je n'arrêtais pas de me nourrir de sang humain en tuant toutes les personnes que l'hybride me demandait de tuer. Son plan était de trouver une meute de loup-garou pour transformer de nouveaux hybrides. Klaus avait enfin trouvé une meute dans la forêt, il était en train de camper et de se préparer de la nourriture mais ce soir c'était la pleine lune, ils devront donc se transformer en leur nature qui est être un loup-garou. Il commença donc à nourrir le loup-garou de son sang et ensuite leur brisa la nuque mais dans cette meute vivaient quelques humains qu'il garda donc précieusement pour nourrir ses hybrides pour finir la transition. Un des loups-garous se réveille et il a faim, soif de sang donc Klaus lui approche un des humains qui était hypnotisé et lui dit de se nourrir de sang. L'hybride lui obéit. Sa transition se termina comme cela était prévu, moi qui eu peur qu'il ne pouvait pas créer d'hybride parce qu'Elena n'était pas morte grâce au sacrifice de son père biologique, John. Elena me manquait tellement et je ne pouvais pas l'exprimer devant Klaus car il serait qu'elle est toujours vivante et voudrait retourner à Mystic Falls pour la tuer, elle et tout ce qu'il entoure, y compris mon frère et Caroline. Mais je pense qu'Elena ne sera pas en danger tant qu'elle est au près de Damon mais je m'inquiétais sur ce point, car depuis quelques temps, Elena était de plus en proche de mon frère. Elle le défendant de plus en plus comme si il était sa vie, même quand elle avait tord et que s'était mon frère qui était en faute. Je pense que depuis qu'elle avait su que Damon avait embrassé Katherine en pensant que c'était elle. Mais si elle tombe dans les bras de mon frère, se sera en parti de ma faute parce que je suis parti en la laissant seule avec lui. Comme si je l'avais poussé dans ses bras, que je voulais qu'elle soit avec lui, comme si je voulais me rassurer qu'elle ne serait pas toute seule. Même si Damon avait pas été là et qu'il ne tenait pas autant à elle comme on peut le croire, il y a toujours Alaric, son frère et ses deux meilleures amies mais je savais qu'elle était avec Damon qui sera toujours là pour la protéger même si il devait mourir. Mais je tenais tellement à elle, que je suis parti avec Klaus en pensant ne pas la faire souffrir, qu'elle m'oublierait, qu'elle me haïrait et passerait à autre chose. Même si je voulais que ce soit tout le contraire, mais je fais cela pour son bien.

Fin du chapitre 2

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? Pensez-vous qu'Elena va regretter d'avoir couché avec Damon ou au contraire vont-ils se mettre ensemble pour commencer une nouvelle vie ? Va-t-elle laisser Stefan avec Klaus ou va-t-elle essayer de le sauver ? **

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

**MimiBoom**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de « Et si son absence m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux ».J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture _

MimiBoom

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Elena se réveille avec sa tête contre le torse de celui avec qui elle venait de passer la nuit et à qui elle venait de dévoiler ses sentiments envers lui. Ce qui pour elle n'aurait jamais pu arriver si Stefan avait été dans cette ville. Il aurait pu tuer son frère pour avoir coucher avec elle, alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle aimait cet homme. Elle en profite que Damon dort pour l'observer dormir, il était tellement beau, quand il dort on dirait un ange.

« Ce n'est pas bien de regarder les gens dormir Elena.

-Et pourquoi donc Mr Salvatore ? lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

-Je trouve ça bizarre qu'une femme me regarde dormir

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt romantique et puis j'adore te regarder dormir.

-C'est vrai que venant de toi, c'est plutôt sexy quand tu me regarde dormir, mais attention je vais en faire une habitude. Dit-il en l'embrassant

-Toi aussi tu venais chez moi pour me regarder dormir, et ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je savais toujours que c'était toi et je faisant semblant de dormir.

-Coquine, et en plus tu gardais tout ça pour toi, je trouve ça de plus en plus romantique. »

Elle était maintenant au dessus de lui et l'embrassait pour lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être romantique et sexy en même temps. Après toute ses baisers, elle décide de se levé et de prendre une douche matinale.

« Où tu vas ? Demande Damon avec son regard inquiet

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas loin, je vais juste utiliser ta salle de bain pour me laver. Je reviens tout de suite après, lui répondit-elle en retournant l'embrassé.

-Je t'aime Elena Gilbert.

-Je t'aime aussi Damon Salvatore »

Pendant qu'Elena est sous la douche, Damon décide d'aller préparer un petit-déjeuner à sa princesse et lui remonté à l'étage. Elena était partie sous la douche, car elle pensait à Stefan, à ce qu'il pouvait faire, pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné de nouvelles ? Elle aimait Damon mais elle se dit que même si Damon ne le montre pas, son frère lui manque énormément, et à elle aussi mais ils ne le montraient l'un envers l'autre. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillée, maquillée et bien coiffé quand elle voit le petit déjeuner préparer par son homme qui l'attendait sur le lit.

« En quel honneur, ai-je le droit au petit déjeuner au lit ?

-Peut-être parce que je t'aime et que je voulais te faire plaisir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime »

Elle s'installa sur le lit à côté de Damon, qui lui la regarde manger son petit déjeuner, il la dévore des yeux et voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait.

« Tu vas bien princesse ? Lui demande t-il toujours les yeux sur elle.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suis bien là, mais je pense à quelque chose et je sais pas quoi faire.

-Dit-moi princesse, je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-C'est à propos de Stefan, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le faire revenir, parce que je sais que au fond de toi, même si tu me le montre pas, ton frère te manque.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il me manque, mais s'il revient, il va vouloir te reprendre. Il est peut-être même devenu dangereux car il boit du sang et est peut-être redevenu le boucher et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

-Damon, même s'il voulait me reprendre, je ne retournerai pas avec lui, et tu sais pourquoi, dit-elle alors qu'il lui disait non. Je ne retournerais pas avec lui parce que je t'aime plus que lui, parce que mes sentiments envers une personne n'avait jamais été aussi fort que les sentiments que je ressens pour toi en ce moment. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'aime tellement que je ne pourrais pas être séparé de toi alors que je viens de dévoiler mon amour pour toi et que mes sentiments sont réels et si forts.

-D'accord, mais sache que je t'aime plus et depuis plus longtemps.

-Peut-être bien que tu m'aimes depuis plus longtemps mais je t'aime plus que ce que tu dis. »

Alors qu'Elena venait de lui faire une nouvelle fois sa déclaration sur ses sentiments envers lui, il la regarde tendrement et l'embrasse langoureusement. Quand tout à coup le téléphone d'Elena sonna, c'était un appel anonyme. Elle répondit :

« Allo ?

-Qui est-ce ? Alors que de l'autre côté du fil elle entendait respirer, elle s'avait maintenant qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

-Stefan ? Damon la regarda longuement avant de prendre le téléphone

-Frérot ? Si c'est toi, je t'en supplie reviens, tu vas trouver ça bizarre venant de ma part, mais tu me manques frérot ! Dit-il à la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil quand il entendit cette personne lui répondre

-Damon ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois avec Elena à cette heure ? J'aimerai bien le savoir

-Euh… »

Damon regarde Elena en lui écrivant à l'aide de son téléphone que Stefan lui demandait pourquoi il était avec elle. Elle reprit le téléphone des mains de Damon.

-Stefan, c'est Elena, alors je suis vraiment désolé, je suis désolé mais depuis que tu es parti, beaucoup de chose ont changés et maintenant je suis avec Damon et je suis heureuse.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse Elena, tu sors avec Damon, celui qui est dangereux, sans cœur et égoïste ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

-STOP, je t'arrête tout de suite, la faute à qui si je suis maintenant dans ses bras, peut-être que depuis que tu es parti mes sentiments pour ton frère ont changé et que toi pendant ce temps tu étais je ne sais où, alors maintenant tu arrête ton cirque et tu vas me dire où tu étais pendant cet été ?

-Je ne suis plus avec Klaus, il m'a libérer depuis bientôt un mois et je ne suis pas rentré parce que je ne savais pas qu'elle serait ta réaction et je me doutais que beaucoup de choses ont changé.

-Je rêve ou tu es en train de me dire que tu as été libérer et que tu n'as pas voulu revenir, moi je crois plutôt que tu m'as abandonné, et pendant ce temps, une seule personne était là, ton frère qui contrairement à toi s'inquiète pour moi.

-Elena, j'avais l'intention de te dire que je revenais cet après-midi, mais je crois que ce n'est plus la peine.

-Oh que si tu vas revenir peut-être pas pour moi mais au moins pour ton frère, qui a souffert de ton départ. Alors on t'attend cet après-midi au manoir.

-OK mais de toute manière je ne resterai pas longtemps

-Tant pis, à tout à l'heure Stefan

-Oui d'accord. »

Elena raccroche et se mit à fondre en larmes, que venait-elle d'entendre ? Stefan n'avait pas voulu revenir ?

PDV Stefan :

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, Damon et Elena sortait ensemble, mais ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble. Enfin en même temps, j'aurais pu m'en douter. Mais puisque je manque à Damon, je vais aller le voir et ensuite je partirai loin de cette ville et je ne veux plus les voir.

Je partis donc pour rejoindre la ville de Mystic Falls et pendant cette longue route, je réfléchis à la réaction d'Elena en voyant avec qui je venais leur rendre visite.

Fin du chapitre 3

_Sur les trois chapitres que j'ai écrits pour ma première fiction, je trouve que ce chapitre est celui que je préfère mais c'est mon avis._

_Alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Avec qui Stefan vient-il rendre visite à Elena et son frère ? Et dans très peu de temps la petite sorcière va se mettre à faire une chose exceptionnelle pour les couples._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alors aujourd'hui je commence le chapitre 4 de ma première fanfiction, et je trouve que cela me change les idées, ça me fait du bien. Alors j'espère que ca vous plait et comme je suis nouvelle peut de personne me connaisse alors j'espère que grâce à cette fanfiction, cela vous donnera des idées._

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_Dans le manoir des Salvatore_

Après avoir reçu ce coup de fil de Stefan, Elena était en larmes, elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Damon l'avait pris dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer mais même Damon qui n'arrivait toujours à la calmer, n'a pas réussi pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait. Elena se posait une seule et unique question : Pourquoi n'avait-il pas décidé de revenir à Mystic Falls pour me voir ? Elle se posait cette question une centaine de fois dans sa tête en ne trouvant pas la réponse car elle pensait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle mais au lieu de ça, il se fait libérer par Klaus et décide de ne revenir qu'un mois après. Et ensuite, il ose lui demander pourquoi est-elle maintenant avec son frère, alors que lui ne voulait pas revenir alors qu'elle l'attendait. Elena décide donc t'appeler ses deux meilleures amies, Caroline et Bonnie. Elle savait que les deux filles avait prévu de se faire une journée shopping alors qu'elle avait refusé de venir avec elles.

« Allô Caroline

-Oui Elena qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas, je t'entends pleurer

-Mets le haut parleur, je vais vous expliquer

-Ca y est c'est fait, alors qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Bonnie

-Stefan est de retour, il va venir à Mystic Falls dans peu de temps. Dit-elle à ses amies alors qu'elle se remit à pleurer

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Lui demanda Caroline

-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il vient de m'appeler et viens de me dire que cela faisait un mois que Klaus l'avait laissé partir, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu revenir à Mystic Falls.

-Sérieux, mais pourquoi a-t-il appelé aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Caroline, Damon l'embrassa sur le front avant de descendre en bas pour la laisser discuter avec ses amies.

-Je ne sais pas, quand il m'a téléphoné, j'étais avec Damon et quand il a su que c'était Stefan, il a pris le téléphone mais Stefan s'est énervé en lui demandant pourquoi il était avec moi.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? Lui demanda gentiment Bonnie

-Je lui est dis qu'on était ensemble, et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais avec son frère, qui était un homme sans cœur, égoïste et tout ce qu'il pensait de son frère et je l'ai stoppé net et je lui est dit que s'était de sa faute si j'étais avec lui, parce que Damon a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin, alors que lui il était je ne sais où alors qu'il était libérer par Klaus. Dit Elena alors qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus.

-Arrête de pleurer Elena, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es avec Damon maintenant et même si il ne le comprend pas, c'est en parti de sa faute donc il ne peut que s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. La rassura Bonnie. »

Lorsque soudain, elle entendit parler en bas et entendit Damon l'appeler. Alors elle sortit de la chambre.

« Attendez les filles, Damon m'appelle. Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle descendait, lorsqu'elle vit deux silhouettes devant la porte d'entrée.

-Elena qu'est ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda ses deux amies

-Euh… Les filles je vous laisse, il est là avec une invité surprise. Je vous rappelle plus tard et puis vous passerez au manoir ensuite puisque j'ai refusé de venir avec vous faire du shopping, c'est pour me pardonner. Je vous aime les filles.

-Bon courage Elena, nous aussi on t'aime. Lui dit Bonnie avent de raccrocher. »

Elle était encore dans les escaliers quand elle vit Stefan et son invitée, Damon est donc venu la chercher en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas et la prit par la main alors qu'elle lui serrait aussi fort que possible. Il la regarda tendrement pour la rassurer, que tout ce passerait bien.

« Salut Elena lui dit-il alors qu'il tenait la main de son accompagnatrice

-Euh…Salut, tu m'explique ce qu'elle fait avec toi et pourquoi tu la tiens par la main. Lui dit-elle alors que Stefan lâcha la main de son accompagnatrice.

-Elena, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas revenu il y a un mois.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère. Tu me dis que tu n'as pas voulu revenir parce que tu étais avec ta chère et tendre Katherine alors que moi j'ai attendu que tu reviennes mais tu te fous de moi j'espère lui dit-elle plus que folle.

-Non, elle était à Chicago quand j'étais avec Klaus et c'est elle qui m'a aidé à partir. »

Elena fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes et cette fois elle se mit la tête sur le torse de Damon qui la serra contre lui pour qu'elle se calme.

« Elena vient t'asseoir s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, viens avec moi. Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

-Damon …

-Je suis là, calme-toi, je suis là, regarde –moi c'est fini d'accord. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front alors que pendant ce temps Stefan regarde Elena qui pleurait dans les bras de son frère alors qu'il y a quelque mois, c'est dans ses bras qu'elle venait pleurer.

-Venez-vous asseoir dit Damon en s'adressant à ses deux invités qui attristait sa princesse.

-Elena dit Katherine

-Quoi ? lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle ne la regardait même pas, toujours blottit contre Damon.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait un tel choc. Lui dit-elle alors que en entendant cette phrase, Elena s'était redressée et resta figé comme de la glace.

-Tu te fous de moi là, tu croyais que cela n'allait pas me faire de la peine. Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant je suis avec Damon ?

-Elena, chut calme-toi, calme-toi. Lui dit Damon alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à Katherine et Stefan.

-Je crois que c'est mieux si vous partiez et revenez demain, je pense qu'il lui faut du temps pour digérer tout ça dit-il à son frère et à Katherine alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie

-Je suis désolé dit Stefan à l'attention d'Elena, elle ne bougeait pas, elle était resté blottit dans les bras de Damon. »

Alors que Stefan et Katherine étaient partis, Elena regarde Damon avec amour et lui dit :

« Je t'aime Damon !

-Moi aussi je t'aime

-Merci d'être là pour moi, ça me fait du bien de te savoir avec moi, toujours là pour moi mais promets moi de ne jamais de partir et de me laisser seule pas une seconde fois.

-Elena, lui dit-il alors qu'il prit son visage entre ses mains, je te l'ai déjà jamais je ne partirai, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je t'aime tellement que je ne pourrais jamais partir loin, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle se redressa et l'embrasse.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

-Oui tout ce que tu veux princesse, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Est-ce que tu peux appeler Caroline et Bonnie et leur demander de venir me voir s'il te plaît.

-A vos ordres Mlle Gilbert.

-Damon ?

-Oui princesse

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi princesse »

Alors que Damon appelait les deux meilleures amies de sa princesse, Elena monta à l'étage pour se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage quand elle entend un bruit qui venait de la chambre de Stefan , elle se dirige vers la chambre pour voir ce qui se passe, elle voit devant elle dans la chambre, Stefan en train de prendre des affaires alors elle hurla de peur. Damon monta à vitesse vampirique pour voir pourquoi sa belle hurlait comme ça.

« Elena, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demande Damon alors qu'il venait d'arriver derrière elle

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, tu n'étais pas parti ? Je t'es vu sorti tout à l'heure demanda Elena alors qu'elle tremblait de peur.

-Je suis venu récupérer quelques affaires mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger parce que je t'es vu pleurer et je savais que tu allais te mettre de nouveau en colère dis Stefan alors que Damon s'approcha d'Elena pour la rassurer.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me le demande au lieu de venir dans ta chambre en cachette, alors que moi je n'étais pas loin, je croyais que quelqu'un était rentré dans la maison pour venir faire je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai ça frérot, parce qu'on a déjà eu ce problème depuis que tu es parti lui dit Damon alors qu'i serrait Elena contre lui, alors qu'elle pleurait en repensant à ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu un bruit venant aussi de cette chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par il y a déjà eu ce problème ? Lui demanda Stefan inquiet alors qu'il regardait Elena qui était paniqué. »

PDV Elena :

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je voulais descendre pour ouvrir mais Damon me regarda et me dis :

« Je vais y aller princesse

-Non c'est bon, je vais y aller c'est peut-être Caro et Bonnie lui dis-je en l'embrassant

-D'accord

-Je t'aime lui dis-je en me retournant

-Elena, regarde-moi

-Oui Damon ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a personne qui est entré dans la maison pour te faire du mal

-Oui je sais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, bon j'y vais sinon les filles vont s'inquiéter »

Je me dirige vers la porte et ouvrit la porte. C'était bien mes deux meilleures amies, je me jette dans leur et me mis à nouveau à pleurer toutes mes larmes de mon corps.

« Elena ma belle, qu'est ce qui arrive ?

-J'ai eu peur il y avait du bruit dans la chambre de Stefan quand j'étais dans la chambre de Damon et quand je suis arrivé c'était Stefan qui prenait quelques affaires, j'ai cru que c'était encore ce vampire qui est venu parce qu'il voulait ou devait me tuer je ne sais pas quoi !

-Allez calme toi Elena calme toi me dit Bonnie en me serrant dans ses bras. »

PDV Damon :

J'étais encore dans sa chambre, avec lui en face de moi, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retenait de lui casser la figure, de lui briser la nuque, il a osé venir dans sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre, d'accord c'est sa chambre mais il aurait pu nous demander au lieu de faire peur alors qu'il y a quelques semaines quelqu'un avait fait la même chose.

_Début du Flash Back_

Elena était dans la chambre de Damon qui lui dormait paisiblement, Elena adorait le regarder dormir c'était même devenu une habitude pour la jeune femme puisque quand c'était elle qui dormait et lui qui était réveillé lui aussi adorait la regarder dormir, il lui caressait la joue avec le bout de ses doigts. Mais ce matin, quelque chose était inhabituelle. Il y avait du bruit dans la maison dans la chambre de son ex, alors elle voulait voir ce qui se passe, peut-être que c'était juste la fenêtre qui était ouverte et que le vent avait fait tomber des objets. Mais en arrivant dans la chambre, elle voit une silhouette, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans à l'intérieur de cette maison ? Demande-t-elle pétrifiée

-Je suis venue pour te vider de son sang lui répondit la personne dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

-Vous êtes venu… DAMON ! Elle hurla tellement fort que Damon se réveilla d'un seul coup et la rejoins dans la chambre »

Mais le vampire était déjà sur elle, il l'avait mordu au cou, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à elle. Peut-être que Klaus avait découvert que j'étais vivante et avait ordonnée à un vampire de la tuer. Damon arrive et se jette sur le vampire et lui brise la nuque et le jetta par la fenêtre pour l'instant. Il s'approcha de sa belle et lui donne son sang.

« Elena, princesse boit ça, je t'en pris, boit princesse, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Damon ?

-Oui je suis là, je suis là, il est parti, c'est fini

-Il est parti ?

-Oui c'est bon c'est fini

-J'ai eu si peur dit-elle alors qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je sais, je sais … »

_Fin du Flash Back_

PDV Damon :

Je venais de raconter tout ceci à mon frère. J'entends Elena pleurer en bas et ses deux meilleures la réconfortaient.

« Depuis quand exactement Klaus t'a libéré parce que je sais très bien que tu mens Stefan. Ça fait plus d'un mois n'est ce pas ? Lui demandais-je en sachant très que j'avais raison.

_**Fin du chapitre 4**_

_Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'espère que oui, alors je vais vous posez une question est-ce que je dois continuer à écrire cette histoire ou est-ce que je dois abandonner ? Et pouvez-vous me dire si je dois améliorer des choses, ou laisser des choses comme elles sont ? Vos avis, sont très précieux et s'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires parce que ceci m'aide vraiment._

_Bonne soirée MimiBoom_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre de « Et si son absence m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux »._

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

PDV Elena :

J'étais avec Caroline et Bonnie en bas, je me servis un verre de whisky quand les filles m'ont regardé avec de grands yeux.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois de l'alcool Elena me questionna Bonnie

-Depuis aujourd'hui, depuis que j'ai su avec qui il était venu.

-Ah oui, au fait c'est qui alors cette invitée surprise que tu nous parlais au téléphone me demanda Caroline.

-Alors tu vas vite trouver, c'est quelqu'un qui me ressemble beaucoup physiquement et que je déteste, c'est bon tu as trouvé ? Lui demandais-je avant qu'elles ne s'exclament

-Katherine ? Il est pas sérieux, il ne la pas fait venir ici alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle veut ta mort ? Me demanda Caroline avec de grands yeux.

-Et bien si et tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais il est arrivé avec elle en lui tenant la main et devant moi, je veux bien croire que je venais de lui dire que je sortais avec son frère mais quand même, ah oui et je vous est pas dit, il risque de m'entendre parce qu'il est encore là, n'est-ce pas Stefan ?

-Quoi ? Stefan tu n'es pas sérieux sortir avec cette garce manipulatrice que tu détestais il y à peine deux mois c'est ça, que tu es parti sans donner aucune nouvelles et en la laissant seule. Dit Caroline qui était vraiment remonté contre lui.

-Caroline calme-toi lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras avant de pleurer et lui dire merci de me défendre mais que ce n'était pas la peine

-Oh que si, c'est la peine, attend il te laisse ici sans te donner de nouvelles et ensuite il revient avec cette garce. »

Stefan descendit les escaliers à une vitesse vampirique et pris Caroline par la gorge alors que je hurlais de peur et commençais à le frapper pour le supplier d'arrêter. Damon descendit à son tour et le sépara de Caroline.

-Tu vas bien Caro ? Lui demandais-je en courant vers elle

-Oui c'est bon je vais bien, mais je te préviens Stefan si tu recommence encore une fois je te tue sur le champ.

- Remonte à l'étage Stefan on n'a pas fini de discuter et tu n'as répondu à ma question lui dit Damon.

-Et bien je vais te répondre devant tout le monde, je suis resté seulement 15 jours avec Klaus et ensuite, il m'a laissé partir car il n'avait plus besoin puisque il a réussi à créer de nouveaux hybrides. Lui répondit-il en colère alors que j'étais de plus en plus en colère »

Je m'approchai de lui de plus en plus et le regarde droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il ne détourna pas son regard du mien, je le gifle d'une telle force que je m'étais fait très mal à la main mais cela en valait la peine.

« Tu la mérité celle là, tu ne comprends toujours pas que même si Klaus t'avait garder pour l'instant cela ne me faisait rien mais alors strictement rien du tout puisque de toute manière tu te foutais de moi depuis le début, tu en avait rien à faire que je sois seule ici au point de ne plus vouloir me nourrir ou sortir de ta chambre parce que oui je suis resté ici pendant tout l'été et pendant que tu étais avec Klaus c'est-à-dire 15 jours. Je ne suis pas allé voir Jérémy alors qu'il souffrait de la mort de tante Jenna par ma faute et toi pendant ce temps là tu étais avec Katherine, non mais sérieux Stefan, Katherine … je m'arrêtais et commença à tomber par terre et Damon me rattrapa de justesse.

-Elena réveille-toi s'il te plaît, bravo Stefan j'espère que tu es content, elle va encore faire une dépression comme quand tu es parti non mais franchement tu ne pouvais pas écouter Damon pour une fois et lui dire à lui et non pas à elle. Lui dit Caroline qui continuait à s'énerver de plus en plus.

-Eh princesse réveille-toi, ça va aller je suis là, s'il te plaît réveille toi. J'entendis la voix de Damon et me réveilla et le regarda dans les yeux avant de me relever et de me serrer contre lui, il enroula ses bras autour de moi.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas voir comme ça, je suis vraiment désolé Damon. Lui dis-je alors que je le serrais de plus en plus fort.

-C'est bon c'est fini, tu t'es réveillé c'est le principal.

-Où est-il ? Il est parti ? Demandais-je à Damon

-Je crois qu'il en a profité qu'on s'occupe de toi pour partir.

-Et bien c'est tant mieux. Et au fait merci les filles.

-De rien, on va y aller, on va te laisser te reposer. Dit Bonnie en regardant Caroline.

-Oui on y va, Salut Elena. Dit Carline à son tour.

-Salut je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave et oublie pas que les trois personnes qui sont dans cette pièce avec toi t'aime plus que tout au monde. Pas vrai Damon ? Dit Caro en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Si c'est vrai, je t'aime plus que tout au monde ça c'est vrai. Me dis Damon en me regardant avec ses beaux yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant

-Bon allez salut les amoureux, dit Bonnie en venant m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Bye les filles et merci

-De rien Elena. »

PDV Damon :

J'aurais dû le faire ce matin, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas fait ce matin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il téléphone aujourd'hui alors que c'était un jour important pour moi. Bon tant pis je vais le faire aujourd'hui pour lui montrer que même si quelqu'un vient et la rends triste je serai toujours là pour elle.

« Dit moi princesse et si tu allais dans la chambre pour t'allonger un peu, je t'apporterai quelque chose à manger. Lui dis-je en la dévorant des yeux.

-Oui ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, mais tu me rejoins c'est promis ? Me dit-elle en prenant ma main.

-Oui promis, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Elle était monté à l'étage et même si cela ne faisait que un mois que nous étions ensemble, j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui que Stefan et elle s'était réellement terminé que plus personne ne pourrait nous séparer. Je me suis donc dirigé dans la cuisine pour lui faire un bon petit plat car il était déjà tard, il était presque 21h. Je lui avais donc préparé son plateau avec son repas et lui mis une rose venant du jardin. Je monte à l'étage et je la vois allongé sur mon lit regardant le plafond perdu dans ses pensées.

« Elena, tiens ton repas tu dois avoir faim avec toutes ses émotions.

-Oui c'est vrai que je meurs de faim. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit et lui dépose son plateau.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblant.

-Elle est belle la rose. Et en entendant cette phrase je mis à genou alors qu'elle me regarda avec ses yeux chocolat étonnée de mon geste. Mais Damon, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-C'est très simple, je vais te poser une seule question, Elena tu as étais la personne qui a su me faire changer même je pensais que personne ne pouvait réussir mais toi tu as réussi à me faire changé, je suis devenu une autre personne et j'ai tellement attendu que tu me dises que tu étais amoureuse de moi, pendant ce temps je t'ai attendu, je t'ai attendu très longtemps mais maintenant que tu es à moi, Elena Gilbert voulez-vous m'épouser ? Lui dis-je avec un genou par terre.

-Oh Damon mais oui, oui, oui et oui je pourrais te le dire toute la soirée si tu veux. Je t'aime et oui je veux t'épouser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis heureux que tu sois bientôt ma femme

-Mais il y a une chose qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir. Me dis-je avec de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Et quoi donc ma princesse ?

-Quelque chose que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir me dit-elle alors que je venais de comprendre.

-Eh princesse, si je te dis que je vais tout faire pour trouver une solution pour que l'on puisse avoir des enfants, ne t'inquiète pas et puis même si on ne peut pas en avoir ce n'est pas grave, on sera tout les deux parce qu'on s'aime.

-Oui je sais mais j'aimerai tellement fonder une famille avec toi, avoir des enfants qui si possible te ressemble.

-Et pourquoi me ressembler et pas toi ?

-Bon d'accord mais je veux qu'ils aient des yeux. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

-Je t'aime »

Je continuais à l'embrasser, je décale le plateau de toutes mes forces et arriva à l'autre bout de la pièce et l'embrassant en partant du cou jusqu'à ses doigts de pieds et pendant ce temps elle poussait des petits gémissements. Alors je passai ma nuit avec elle, une nuit pour exprimer à quel point je heureux qu'elle a dit oui.

PDV Elena :

Ce matin je me réveille dans les bras de mon fiancé et j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il m'ai demandé en mariage parce que je l'aime tellement que je pourrai passer mon éternité avec lui, je décide donc d'écrire dans mon journal.

_Cher Journal, _

_Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé dans les bras de mon homme, je me sentais plus qu'heureuse, je voudrais tellement avoir des enfants avec lui, fonder une famille avec Damon Salvatore mais je peux pas, les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer car c'est leur nature mais une chose est sûre c'est que je l'aime et que même si je n'es pas d'enfants avec Damon ce n'est pas si grave parce que je l'aime et que je vivre avec lui toute une éternité et j'ai plusieurs fois pensé à devenir comme lui pour vivre avec lui tout le temps sans jamais le quitter. Mais je crois que je vais demander à Bonnie de faire des recherches pour que Damon puisse être stérile. Parce que avoir des minis-Damon et des minis-Elena serait la meilleure chose au monde bien sûr après Damon car lui c'est mon âme-sœur et je veux l'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Bon je te laisse Damon commence à bouger, signe qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller_

_Elena_

Je suis retourné dans le lit auprès de Damon, je le regarde dormir même si je savais qu'il allait se réveiller.

« Je t'ai entendu te lever et écrire quelque chose Elena » Me dit-il alors que je l'embrassais pour lui dire bonjour.

-J'écrivais dans mon journal intime

-Et alors qu'est ce que tu écrivais dans ton journal princesse ?

- Quelque chose que tu ne dois jamais lire mon journal intime.

-D'accord princesse

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire princesse

- Je suis heureuse d'être ta fiancée et bientôt je porterais le nom Salvatore

-Oui c'est vrai, Mme Salvatore me dit-il alors qu'il m'embrasse.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je peux laisser Caroline planifier et organiser la cérémonie ? Parce que je sais qu'elle adore organiser des fêtes et j'aimerai qu'elle le fasse mais j'aimerai ton accord.

-Oui tu peux lui demander mais je pense que tu devrais demander à Bonnie de l'aider parce que c'est aussi ta meilleure amie.

-Oui je sais, c'est vrai je vais lui demander. Je vais les inviter pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et leur demander d'organiser notre mariage. Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Moi aussi princesse. »

Je prends mon téléphone et téléphone à Caroline puis Bonnie pour leur demander de venir au manoir dans une petite heure, le temps de me doucher et me préparer. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain après avoir embrassé mon homme. Je mis donc une robe bleue et je me suis bouclé les cheveux, je sortis de la salle de bain. Damon était descendu et il m'avait préparé quelque chose à manger et je m'installe pour manger ce que mon homme m'avit préparé. Les filles venaient d'arriver.

« Salut les filles vous allez bien ?

-Oui me dit-elles en même temps.

-Alors je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncez.

-Alors alors c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ? Je veux savoir. Me questionna Caroline excitée.

-Je vais me marier avec Damon leur dis-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial, quand est-ce qu'il t'a demandé en mariage ?

-Hier soir et je voulais que vous soyez les premières à le savoir.

-Dis donc Damon, tu n'as pas perdu de temps, tu l'aimes vraiment ta princesse ? Je ne te voyais pas du tout comme ça.

-Et oui tu ne le savais pas que je l'aimais comme un fou ma princesse et oui j'ai changé grâce à elle lui dit-il alors qu'il m'embrasse. »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte une nouvelle fois et cette fois c'est Damon qui est allé ouvrir la porte et c'était Stefan et Katherine et pendant que Damon ouvrit la porte, je demande à mes deux meilleures amies de s'occuper de l'organisation de mon mariage. Quand Stefan arrive dans le salon.

«Qui organise un mariage pour qui ? Nous demanda-t-il

-C'est moi qui me marie avec Elena et c'est la jeune vampire et la jeune sorcière qui organise mon mariage. Dit Damon à son frère alors qu'il avait un grand sourire.

-D'accord, je suis juste venu récupérer mes affaires que je n'ai pas prise hier.

-Oui c'est bon vas-y dit Damon.

-Et ensuite tu dégages. Continuais-je

-Oui, j'ai prévu de vider ma chambre et de partir de cette ville et vous laissez tranquille et vivre votre vie sans moi. »

Stefan se dirige vers sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires pendant que Katherine attend dans l'entrée sans dire un mot. Stefan redescendit avec tout ses cartons et repartir. J'ai demandé à Bonnie de venir avec moi faire un tour pour que je puisse discuter avec elle. J'embrasse Damon et parti vers la porte d'entrée pour sortir avec Bonnie et nous allons se promener dans la forêt.

« Alors Elena, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

_**Fin du chapitre 5**_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et voudrais des commentaires pour mettre le chapitre 6 même quelques-uns me feront très plaisir et m'aider à écrire la suite de cette histoire._

_Bonne nuit car oui, il est minuit et j'écris car je n'arrive pas à dormir. Bisous à tous et merci de lire ma fiction._

_MimiBoom._


End file.
